


The One & Only

by gabbia



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Anal Sex, Fan Comics, Fanart, Kissing, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 21:17:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8260753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabbia/pseuds/gabbia
Summary: Fan-comic by gabbia. A short romantic story happened after Movie X-Men: Apocalypse.





	

!!未經許可請勿轉載圖文!!

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
